The 2-vinyl-2-oxazolines form a known class of compounds which are useful as epoxy curing agents, as reactive functional monomers, as plasticizers, etc. Additionally, they can be homopolymerized or inter-polymerized with other vinyl monomers (e.g. ethyl acrylate, acrylamide, styrene, etc.) to form many useful polymers.
The 2-vinyl-2-oxazolines and other 2-substituted 2-oxazolines along with methods of preparation have been described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,831,858, 3,331,851 and 3,505,297. However, not all methods of preparing 2-substituted 2-oxazolines have been adaptable to the preparation of 2-vinyl-2-oxazolines.
A need therefore exists for a process for preparing 2-vinyl-2-oxazolines in high yield and purity and preferably in a 1-step process.